It's complicated
by Akihime93
Summary: Why is Soujiro always running from Yuki? Soujiro is in a complete mess when Yuki decides to forget about him. And what's even worse, Akira enters the story, in a way that Soujiro doesn't really like. Soujiro x Yuki x Akira
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye

**AN: Hello there everyone! First of all - I KNOW I have other stories I have to continue, and that people are patiently (or not xD) waiting for me to update. **

**But I really got a lot of inspiration for a Hana Yori Dango story, concerning Yuki and Soujirou.**

**So I decided to upload it already so I would have a start, and won't forget about it ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>The Story is based basically on the Japanese Drama version of Hana Yori Dango, and takes place right after the final scene in Hana Yori Dango Final, where you see Soujirou running from Yuki. It's not really important to have seen this, but just to know that this is how you could imagine it to understand the story the best.<strong>

**If not, I hope this story might still be enjoyable to read for you guys ^^ **

**So here's the first chapter, I hope to be able to update soon - and my other stories too! :3  
><strong>

* * *

><p>'What am I doing?' Soujirou thought, while running so hard that it was making him pant. Ah right, he was running away from that girl who seemed to have a crush on him, Yuki-chan. Tsukushi's best friend. Why was he running? He had no idea. Just every time she showed up, his body made him get away as fast as possible. ''Nishikado-san?'' The familiar voice called behind him. No! Don't look behind! He ran faster and finally she lost track of him. He sat down in an ally and rested against the wall. Why oh why was it like this? He thought for a moment.<p>

Hmm, he knew why. This girl was driving him crazy. She was the only one that made him ever feel that tingly feeling he was afraid they call ''love''. He didn't want to be like that. He had always been messing around with girls, rich girls, pretty girls, there was no deep meaning behind it all. It was all fine like that. But Yuki… she was just a simple, poor Dango-shop girl. Yet she made his heart skip a beat whenever she just smiled at him, even when she was not as stunning as girls he had messed around with. No, Yuki was different. And finally he came to realization. He was afraid of her. He was afraid of Yuki, and how she made him feel. He didn't want that! He wasn't asking for it, so why did this girl make him feel like that! She only had a simple crush on him, yet she had no idea how she was driving him crazy.

"Found you''

It felt like his heart stopped for a while when he heard Yuki's soft voice. He looked up at her. She was standing right in front of him – he had been so deep in his thoughts that he hadn't even realized it until she talked – her hair was a mess, and she was panting from all the running. She threw his book at his feet, and he gasped in shock.

''Why… _why_ can't you just sign it like you did to all others? Why can't you kiss my hand like you do to those other girls? Am I that terrible? Don't I deserve that little more respect?" Soujiro hadn't her expected to be so angry and upset. This wasn't the first time he ran away from her – or maybe _that_ was the problem... Yuki laughed but he could see she didn't find any about this funny. "You're always running away from me. I'm getting tired of it you know" She still smiled but he could notice from her eyes that she was hurt. He felt himself hurt too, he didn't want to hurt her. Yet, he did... He didn't know what to say.

''Yuki-chan… I –" '

'Nishikado-san'' She interrupted him.

Her voice sounded confident and serious.

She was looking the other way, but he could see her eyes. She looked even more beautiful when she was so confident. Being shy was cute, but this made her look even more mature. ''I promise I won't bother you anymore'' She said. Before Soujiro could respond to that she continued. ''BUT-'' she turned her eyes back at him. ''One condition. Tell me the reason, why you run away from me''. There followed a brief moment of silence, as Soujiro opened his mouth and closed it again, not knowing how to respond. ''Heh..'' Yuki laughed softly again. ''Now you're probably thinking of what's the most appropriate way to tell me that I'm just terrible, that I don't deserve your attention. I'm just a simple nothing, compared to those other girls. Is it because I'm poor? Ugly?'' She rattled on. '

'Yuki-chan, it's not like that…''

''Then _what_ is it?" He noticed tears in her eyes.

''Back then, you treated me so kindly. You made me feel so happy'' She sobbed. ''Just being by your side, your friendship. Your help, your attention! It made me feel so happy, but…'' She paused, looking at him with her teary eyes. ''But recently all you've been doing is avoiding me… just tell me what I've done wrong! You don't need to return to being kind to me, but just tell me the reason. That way I think I could be able to accept it'' She said. God, she was such a nice, strong girl. Her words made him even go crazier, had she any idea what she was doing to his overworking mind? But what could he say?

''It's nothing…'' His cold voice sounded, and it felt like this was the first time he said something in ages. He got up and walked away. ''Really, you've done nothing wrong'' Yuki's eyes widened with disbelief as she watched him walk away. He just couldn't answer the question. He wasn't meant to love. Relations, true love, those things didn't suit him! In the end he would probably be the one who would hurt the girl. Besides, if answering the question really meant that Yuki wouldn't bother him anymore, he would have even more reason not to answer it. He wanted her to keep following him around like always... And he _knew_ he was being selfish.

''Nishikado-san!'' He stopped walking and after a few seconds dared to turn around to look at her. She was still standing at the same spot. ''You haven't answered my question! But don't worry about it! I'll forget about the condition and do just as you please! I won't bother you anymore'' She said. She had a smile on her face when she said this, what made him feel even more terrible.

''But –'' She didn't notice he wanted to say something but continued. ''I'm sorry for all these times I've followed you around! I just, really liked you'' She said. ''Goodbye'' With that she turned and walked away. He wanted to stop her. Shout at her. Tell her to keep visiting him, that she wasn't terrible but so amazing that he was afraid he had completely fallen for her. But he didn't. He didn't! He rubbed his head with a stressful sigh and then left off. Maybe he should be happy, she wouldn't bother him now anymore, so he wouldn't have to worry about love. He looked behind once more to watch her walk away. Her hands were empty. Could it be… He quickly ran back towards the ally.

His book was still on the ground where she had thrown it. Was she that serious? She just left it! He sighed and sat back at the same spot, thinking things over.

What a mess…


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected plans

**AN: UPDATE! hawr hawr ~ **

**I still don't quite now where this story is going, I have a slight idea though ;) But until now I hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>A week had passed since their last confrontation, and Yuki felt surprisingly lively. Maybe she was already over him, she thought happily. Since Tsukushi was now Tsukasa's wife, and also working hard to become a lawyer, she had to quit the job at the dango shop. Yuki really missed her, but aside from that she was able to see her best friend regularly. Last week she had told Tsukushi about what had happened between her and Soujiro. Tsukushi was really annoyed by his behavior and wanted to confront him about it too, but Yuki had told her to let it be and that it would be fine. Even better if she forgot about him, and Tsukushi had agreed. Yuki was glad she could face the day with a bright smile again. She wouldn't let him break her heart.<p>

In the meanwhile, Soujiro was having a harder time. Yuki really had stopped seeing him. Sometimes he had the urge to go visit her himself, but was too proud and stubborn to do so. Instead he had been messing around with other girls even _more_, just to forget about it. When another week had passed, he realized that even other girls couldn't help him forget about her. Was it _that_ serious? He disgusted himself, for falling in love, for doing these kinds of things with other girls, and for hurting the girl he actually loved.

''Soujiro, you've been down and moody for days now. Can you finally tell us what's wrong?'' Soujiro had totally forgotten that he was in presence of Rui and Akira. They were having a drink together, but he was just not there with his mind. ''Ah I get it, I think he's jealous that Akira is going on a date with Yuki-chan!'' Rui laughed, and Soujiro blinked. What? Date? ''What are you talking about?'' He asked, faking a smirk. ''Come on Rui, it's not really a _date_'' Akira protested with a slight blush. ''Since when?'' Soujiro asked. ''Haha I was just telling you two about it, but it seems you weren't really there with your thoughts so I'll repeat my story. Today I visited Yuki-chan at her work, I thought she might be lonely without Makino there'' Akira started, and Soujiro nodded. This was rather annoying. ''We chatted a bit, and then Okami-san forced a ticket on me, to go to the theater with Yuki, saying we should totally go together'' Akira laughed. ''First I thought it would be awkward to go there just the two of us, but when Okami-san said that actually Makino would accompany her but was too busy, I felt kind of sorry for Yuki-chan'' Akira said. ''So I agreed'' He smiled. ''Then it's totally a date Akira, going to the theater, just the two of you'' Rui laughed, giving his friend a playful push. ''I see'' Soujiro said, forcing a smile. ''Well, have fun then'' He said. This was _really_ annoying.

The two F4 guys were again happily chatting about other stuff while Soujiro was far off again. He jumped in shock when Akira slammed the table right in front of him. ''Hahaha'' Akira laughed at Soujiro's shocked expression. ''That surprised you right? Now you still haven't told us what's wrong. You're not yourself today'' Akira said. ''It's nothing, I'm just tired that's all'' Soujiro said, rubbing his eyes to show them he was really tired. ''Ah I get it, been messing too much with girls again right'' Rui said. Soujiro looked away. Even though that was true, it hurt to hear those words. ''Maybe you should stop that'' Rui said. ''Stop what?'' Soujiro asked, and Rui sighed in annoyance. ''Messing around with girls like that'' He said. ''Why would I" Soujiro said and he shrugged. ''I think you need someone to love you, and take care of you. Not girls who like to play around with you because you're rich and handsome'' Rui said. ''What's with that, of course I don't need someone like that'' Soujiro protested, looking at Akira for support. But seeing how Akira looked, he knew that he was on Rui's side.

''Forget it'' He took one last sip and left, leaving the two guys behind perplexed, and with the bill . ''Seriously, what's his problem'' Akira mumbled with an annoyed growl. Rui shrugged but smiled. ''I don't know'' He answered.

* * *

><p>''Okami-san, that really wasn't necessary'' Yuki-chan said when they were done working. ''What?'' Was the innocent reply. ''Asking Mimasaka-san to go with me, that's so embarrassing'' Yuki said uneasily. ''Of course not! He agreed didn't he? I'm sure it'll be fun! It's better than going alone anyway, you really wanted to go to that theater didn't you? And it would be a waste of the tickets!'' She laughed, and Yuki smiled in response. Deep down inside she was happy that Akira was asked to come along with her. She wouldn't have had the courage to ask him. She felt her heart beat pretty fast. Why was she feeling so nervous now?<p>

''Mimasaka-san is going with you? Ah that's good, I'm sorry Yuki-chan, that I had to cancel. I'm really sorry, but I'll make it up to you soon'' Tsukushi said through the phone. ''That's okay Tsukushi-chan! But somehow I'm really nervous to go with him'' Yuki said. ''You don't like him do you?'' Tsukushi sounded like she was teasing. ''Of course not!'' Yuki laughed. ''Well don't forget to tell me all about it'' Tsukushi said. ''I don't think there'll be much to tell about it Tsukushi-chan'' Yuki said with a slight blush. ''Hmmmm" Tsukushi souned teasing again and Yuki laughed. ''Well then, I'll call you later'' Yuki said. ''Okay, byebye! Good night'' ''Good night''.

* * *

><p>The next day was the day of the date. Yuki had already prepared her clothing – nothing special, was what she had convinced herself – and she had already done her hair. Not that she wanted to look special or something for Akira, but still. Going to a theater with a guy, she had to look good for it, right?<p>

''So Akira, nervous for your date?'' Rui teased. ''Not really'' Akira laughed. They were hanging out, just the two of them. Since that day with Soujiro they hadn't heard of him. ''Soujiro was really moody, maybe he _is_ jealous after all, about your date with Yuki-chan'' Rui said, on which Akira laughed again. ''No, I don't think so, he once told me he would never fall for a girl like Yuki-chan'' He said. ''Would you?'' Rui asked, and there followed a moment of silence. ''Y-you know I'm into older women right'' Akira said, scratching his head with a blush. Rui didn't answer that but kept looking at Akira with a teasing glance. ''Geez stop that already. Maybe…'' Akira mumbled. ''Hah! I knew it'' Rui laughed. ''I said maybe! That's not a yes! Besides, I don't think Yuki-chan likes me, she has a crush on Soujiro remember'' Akira said, and Rui shrugged. ''Who knows, if Soujiro is jealous now, and Yuki-chan has a crush on him.. then why aren't they going out?'' Rui wondered aloud. Akira nodded with a thoughtful expression.

That night, Akira was at the place where they would meet pretty early. He gazed at his watch and sighed. 'How did it end up like this…' He thought with a troubled look. Half an hour too early… ''Mimasaka-san!'' He blinked in surprise at the familiar voice and turned around. Yuki was already there… ''Yuki-chan'' He mumbled. ''You're early!'' They both said at the same time. They looked at each other for a moment and then laughed out loud. ''Hahah and I thought I was too early!'' Yuki said with a relieved laugh. ''Same here'' Akira smiled at her. ''Well then, shall we go already?'' He offered her an arm, which she gladly accepted. ''Yes!'' And off they went, together on their first… date?


	3. Chapter 3: First date

**AN: The progress of this story is a bit slow, but I'm glad to have finally finished another chapter! ^^ **

**Thank you for the support :D **

* * *

><p>"You…" Geez, why was it so hard to say the words? He had always been a playboy, a lady killer, then why couldn't he say it now? "Hmm?" Yuki looked up at him. They were heading towards the theater, and Akira was trying to tell her she looked cute. I mean, that was what guys had to do when they'd meet a girl for a date, right? "You look cute" He finally mumbled after a long pause. Yuki blushed and smiled brightly. "Really? Thank you!" Her reaction made Akira blush. Geez, what was going on with him! He wasn't supposed to be the shy and nervous guy. He was <em>the<em> Mimasaka Akira. He could handle any girl. But why was he trying his best anyway? It was not like he liked her anyway…

They arrived at the theater, showed their tickets and found their seats. Since they were a bit early they still had to wait a while until it would start. Akira looked around. There were only a few more people who were as early as them. "So, what kind of play is this?" Akira asked Yuki. "It's a musical of Romeo and Juliet, Tsukushi-chan and I always wanted to see it" Yuki said. "Awh I see… would you have preferred her to go with you?" Akira asked, the words unwillingly rolling out of his mouth. "Huh?" Yuki looked at him surprised, then she laughed. "No of course not! I really like your company too" Yuki said with a smile. Akira stared at her. "Really?" He suddenly looked so serious that it made Yuki nervous. "Y-yeah, of course!" She looked away from him. Akira smiled, she was obviously nervous now. "What are you smiling about…" Yuki mumbled when his smiling face didn't look away from her. Akira shrugged. "You're just.. cute" He managed to say. Yuki blushed, looking away from him again. "You're embarrassing me" She said nervously. Akira laughed. "I'm sorry" He laughed, and Yuki looked at him again while she giggled nervously.

"Oh, it's starting" Akira pointed at the stage, and Yuki was glad it did. This was so awkward. They watched the play, until the break started. They went to the canteen and had a drink. "So, I hope you like it so far?" Yuki said uneasily. "Haha, normally I'm not into these kind of things but I must say, they are good" Akira answered, and Yuki smiled. "I'm relieved" She said with a relieved sigh. "So, what have you been up to lately? I mean, Makino has quite a busy life now" Akira said, trying to start a nice conversation. "Heh I know, sometimes it can be hard now I don't see her that much. But I must say, it's not like I can't live without Tsukushi-chan, I'll manage. I'm just working like usual, and trying to hang out more with some other friends" Yuki explained. "I see" Akira said. "Well we're kind of lonely too sometimes, without Tsukasa there, so if you don't mind you can also hang out with us. If you like" Akira said, and Yuki's face brightened. "Really? I'd love that" She said. "If you don't think it's awkward to hang out with guys like us" Akira added with a nervous grin. "Well of course I'd sometimes feel awkward to be around the famous F4. But other than that, there's nothing wrong with you guys" Yuki laughed. "That's good, we'll be seeing you around more then? Ah I know, give me your number, I'll let you know when we want to hang out" Akira said, taking his phone out of his pocket. Yuki took hers too and they exchanged phone numbers. "So, you'll hear from us" Akira said, holding up his phone. "I'll be looking forward to hang out more with you guys" Yuki smiled, but her smile immediately faded again when she reminded herself that Soujiro would be there too. "What's wrong?" Akira asked, noticing the sudden change in her expression. "Oh, it's nothing" Yuki shook her head. Akira kept looking at her, his eyes trying to draw the real answer from her, and they succeeded. "Ah okay…. Things are just kind of awkward between Nishikado-san and me" Yuki said. "Between Soujiro and you? How come? What happened?" Akira asked. "Doesn't matter. All I know is that I've really had enough of him" Yuki said and she smiled. "Hmm…" Akira thought about Soujiro's weird behavior.

Could it be because of that what happened between him and Yuki? No that was not possible. Was it? Akira felt a weird feeling in his stomach. At first he always wished Soujiro would answer Yuki's feelings – a nice girl like her would be good for him, really good. But right now, all he wished was that it would _never_ happen. What the hell was happening to him? He scratched his head in confusion. He looked at Yuki who gave him a shy smile, and his heart skipped a beat. Damn, he knew what was happening. He was falling in love with her. He answered her smile with a nervous one of his own. "I need to go to the bathroom" He said as he got up from his chair, and Yuki nodded in response.

'Okay, get yourself together' Akira thought as he splashed some water in his face. He was so _not_ used to this. So what, he was falling in love. And what then? Be sure Yuki feels the same way and date her? Make a move? God, Soujiro was right, messing around with girls (in Akira's case women) without serious feelings was much more easier. Alright, just go for it then. When Akira returned it seemed there had already been an announcement that the play would continue. But Yuki was still at the same place where he left her. She was the only one who was left in the canteen.

"I'm sorry! You could have gone back already" Akira said. Yuki shook her head. "Of course I'd wait. And I was worried, you looked upset just now" She said. That was a good thing, she was concerned about him! But did his behavior really give away his feelings? "I did? I'm sorry I made you worry, there's nothing wrong, it was just a bit… warm" He made up, looking away from her. "I see" Yuki replied. "Let's go" He said, and he leaded the way. But when they got there they were seriously not allowed to enter anymore, since the play had already started, and they couldn't disturb by walking in. "Seriously what kind of theater is this?" Akira grunted. "So people are not allowed to go to bathrooms and stuff during the play?" He asked at the guard who stood by the door, his voice unwillingly raising. "I'm sorry, but that's what the breaks are for. Rules are rules" He said. "Well your rules piss me off! People pay for tickets remember? We'd like to see the play then" Akira raged. "Well I'm sorry but it's your own fault that you were late" The guard said. Akira got really mad and they ended up being kicked out.

They sat down on a bench outside the theater building. "I'm so sorry Yuki-chan. Thanks to me we were too late, and now we got kicked out. I'm so sorry, you wanted to see it so bad.." Never had Akira felt this guilty before. Never had he even lost control like that either. Yuki giggled, this was so not like Akira. "Don't worry about it, really" She said. "Aren't you angry?" Akira asked. Yuki shook her head. "No I'm not, don't worry about it" She said and she smiled at him. "Please" She added when Akira's upset expression didn't change. Finally he smiled again. "Okay then, I'll take you out for a drink then to make it up to you. At least, if you still want to spend time with me after what happened" He said with a nervous smile and Yuki laughed. "Of course, I'd love to!" She said happily. "Okay then, may I?" He asked as he got up from the bench and held out is hand to her. She shyly looked at it before she slowly took his hand. The touch made her heart beat so fast that it scared her. Since when made Akira her feel like this? Why were they even holding hands? She blushed, this really felt like a real date.

They walked together in silence until they arrived at a nice looking café. "I'll treat you to a drink here" Akira said, and Yuki nodded and said gratefully "thank you, Mimasaka-san" as they sat down. "You can just call me Akira, you don't need to be so formal with me" Akira said with a grin. Alright, this was a step, he thought. She had to call him by his name. "Alright…" She said. "Akira…kun" She slowly said and Akira smiled in response, his expression not betraying his feelings at that moment. "That's better" He said and they laughed. "So, we've only been talking about my life now, what about yours?" Yuki asked. "Well, not that interesting" Akira smirked. "Just like always. And I'm recently only hanging out with Rui, since Soujiro is acting a bit distant" Akira said. "Oh, he is?" Yuki felt happy. Maybe she wouldn't be bothered by Soujiro's presence then. That would be totally awkward. "Why?" She added, noticing the silence in their conversation. Akira shrugged. "Don't know" He smirked again. "Rui and I have no idea what's going on in that head of his" Yuki smiled. "I see" She said, sipping her drink without knowing what to say.

When it was almost midnight Akira drove Yuki home. "Thank you for tonight, I had a great time" She said when he walked her to the door. "Me too, I'd like to repeat that" Akira said, trying to flirt a bit. Yuki giggled shyly and bowed. "Well then, byebye! Good night!" And before Akira knew it, they had said goodbye, and the door was closed. Now, this was the very first time that he hadn't kissed on a first date. He secretly feared that Yuki didn't even see this as a date, since he totally did. They did hold hands… Ah well, he was so happy that he had asked her number. He would definitely call her soon.

* * *

><p>In the meanwhile, Soujiro was laying in bed, unable to sleep. Not his own bed; next to him was the girl he slept with this time. Still, no girl could take away his thoughts about Yuki. He sighed and got out of bed. He wanted to go home.<p>

He put on his clothes and left, without leaving a note or saying goodbye.

He didn't even know the girl's name.


	4. Chapter 4: New feelings

**AN: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry about progressing so slowly. You see, I just started my new studies and I'm really busy. Putting that aside, writing fanfics is not the only thing I like to do. When I have free time I either make music videos, watch anime/drama's, read, play piano, hang out with friends or write. So please don't be mad D:**

**Now I have a week free from school, aside from studying for the tests and do other things, I hope I can get this stories a few chapters further.**

**Hope you still like it!**

* * *

><p>"HELD HANDS?" Tsukushi blurted out, half choking on her cake. She and Yuki were having a drink and cake together; Tsukushi definitely wanted to make some time to hear Yuki out about the date. "Yes, but that doesn't mean anything, right?" Yuki said hesitantly. "Of course it does!" Tsukushi slammed her hand on the table excitedly. "It took a while before Tsukasa-kun and I started holding hands" Tsukushi said. Yuki giggled, she still found it funny when she heard Tsukushi say 'Tsukasa-kun'. It had taken a while for her to stop calling him 'Domyouji'.<p>

"So? And now? You'll have a next date soon?" Tsukushi asked, and Yuki shrugged in response. "I don't know, we did exchange phone numbers though" She said, and Tsukushi squealed. "Akira may be a bit of a playboy, but he's definitely a good guy! It would be great if you two would end up together" Tsukushi rattled. "Stop saying such things!" Yuki protested, but Tsukushi continued. "We could have a double date! And we could go on vacation, a lovers vacation, just the four of us!" Tsukushi dreamed aloud. "In your dreams" Yuki laughed, causing them both to laugh. "No seriously, do you like him?" Tsukushi asked. "You're really overdoing it. But actually, I don't know" Yuki said, and she motioned Tsukushi had to stay calm, because she looked like she was going to get excited again. "You don't know?" Tsukushi repeated slowly.

Yuki opened her mouth to say something when her cell phone went off. "One minute, probably Okami-san" She said as she took her phone out of her pocket. Her heart skipped a beat though, when she saw it was Akira calling her. "What's wrong? You don't want to pick up? Okami-san won't be happy with that" Tsukushi said, but Yuki ignored her and finally answered the phone. "Hello? Oh, hey Mimasaka-san" Tsukushi's eyed widened. Yuki blushed like crazy and her heart was pounding, was she really in love with Akira? No way! "I was wondering, would you like to come hang out with us? I told you I'd call you" Akira said through the phone. "What, n-now?" Yuki stuttered nervously. "Yes, we thought it'd be fun, we are at my place right now" Yuki looked away from Tsukushi who was giving her asking and teasing glances. "Oh, that sounds fun, I-I'll be there soon okay?" Yuki stuttered nervously. "Make sure you'll be!" Akira said before they hung up. "I'm going to his place" Yuki said, still with a perplexed face. "What?" Tsukushi squealed. "The others are there too!" Yuki quickly added. "Aww. You remember where he lives?" Tsukushi asked, and Yuki nodded. "Won't you come with me?" Yuki asked nervously, but Tsukushi shook her head. "I promised Tsukasa-kun I would have lunch with him, he would be here around one o'clock, I thought we would have lunch with the three of us, but hearing Akira invited you, I think you should totally go there" Tsukushi said. "Do you mind?" Yuki asked, and Tsukushi shook her head, a mischievous smile creeping on her face. "Hehe, I'll be going then" Yuki said as she put on her coat and grabbed her bag. She gave Tsukushi a quick hug. "Call me, okay?" Tsukushi said, and Yuki nodded. "I will!" She replied as she walked away. "Have fuuun!" Tsukushi sang.

* * *

><p>Yuki slowly breathed in and out. She was right at the front door of Akira's house. She hesitated before she rang the bell. The door immediately opened. "That took you long enough!" Akira laughed, and Yuki giggled. "I'm sorry" She said as she bowed. "I was just kidding, come in" Akira said as he let her in. Yuki looked around while she followed him to the living room, even though she had been here before, the house was still incredible to see. "Good afternoon" She greeted formally when she saw Rui on the couch. "Hey Yuki-chan!" He said. Yuki quickly glanced around but didn't see Soujiro. What a relief! "Here" Akira said, and he helped her take off her coat, making her blush. "I'll put this away and get you a drink, make yourself at home" Akira winked at her and left. Yuki slowly sat down and looked at Rui.<p>

"So, I heard you two got kicked out of the theater?" Rui laughed, and Yuki giggled in response. "Yes" She laughed. "Ah Soujiro, what happened to you, I thought you flushed yourself away" Rui said when suddenly Soujiro appeared. Yuki looked wide eyed at Soujiro who sat down next to Rui. "I said I had to go to the bathroom, you know what a distance it is to walk from here to there" Soujiro laughed. 'I guess they made up…' Yuki thought. Soujiro quickly glanced at her but Yuki avoided eye contact with him. How awkward. Rui looked from Yuki to Soujiro as an awkward silence followed. Yuki was glad when Akira returned with the drinks. "Here you go" He said as he handed them a drink. Yuki's heart skipped a beat when Akira sat down next to her, his arm touching hers. "Your face is all red Yuki-chan" Rui teased. "Don't mind him" Akira said to her, making her blush even more. Did he know she felt uncomfortable like this? "Do you want a cookie?" Akira asked, handing her a plate with lots of choice.

When the two only had attention for each other, Soujiro sighed and turned to Rui."What's with those two, are they dating?" Soujiro asked Rui, a bit annoyed. Rui smiled in response. "Not yet" He said. "You know, don't tell anyone, especially Tsukushi" Akira said to Yuki. "As you know, her birthday is next week, and Tsukasa has planned an incredible party for her, with lots of people and they'll have to dress beautifully" Akira explained. "Like a sort of prom?" Yuki asked. "Yes, something like that" Akira said. "Don't tell her!" He added. "T-that's amazing! Tsukushi will be amazed!" Yuki said excitedly. "I wondered" Akira suddenly leaned in, making Yuki's heart pound. ".. if you'd like to be my date for the party? I know you'd be at Tsukushi's party for sure.. but I thought it'd be nice if we could you know.. go together" He whispered in her ear. Soujiro and Rui didn't need to hear that, he thought with a devious grin. The two looked at them, wondering what Akira was whispering about. "E-eh?" Yuki blushed. "S-sure.." She whispered back, and Akira smiled in response. "I'm glad" He leaned back away from her, and Yuki could breathe normally again. "What was that about? Don't whisper in company" Rui said. "_Hi-mi-tsu_" ("secret") Akira said and he grinned.

"I'm leaving" Soujiro said, not being able to bear this anymore, and he got up from the couch. Why the hell, had Akira invited Yuki. Why of all girls, did he seem to like Yuki, and WHY did she like him back? Damn! "Hey! Soujiro!" Akira called, but Soujiro already left. "Geez what's with him" Akira complained. "Just when we made up, he's acting so weird" Akira shook his head. "He looks like a woman on her period, doesn't he?" Rui joked. Yuki smiled and sank in her own thoughts. Soujiro was such an idiot… she looked at Akira beside her. If she had known better, she would have turned to Akira much earlier, even before Soujiro could ever break her heart. Akira was sweet, gentle and caring. On top of that he was really funny. Soujiro was cold towards her, only had his sweet moments now and then, and ran away from her a lot.

What the hell did she see in him anyway?


End file.
